When She Was Fifteen
by always-a-time
Summary: The life of Lily Evans at Hogwarts, and the day when she was fifteen that changed her life forever. Song-fic.


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter (by J.K. Rowling), and I don't own Fifteen (by Taylor Swift).

Hope you enjoy my song-fic! (And my very first fanfic!)

* * *

_You take a deep breath and you walk through the doors  
It's the morning of your very first day_

She walked through the doors, and the brilliant lights hit her eyes, dazzling her as she took in the floating candles, and the tables filled with students. The lines shuffled along, and then, as the the fact that her last name was Evans, "Evans, Lily!" was soon called.

She teetered on the spot for a few seconds, feeling quite in shock at taking in all this so quickly.

"Go on." he said from behind her. She took in his sallow, pale face, and his eager expression.

Lily took a deep breath and went to sit on the rickety stool and put on the old, worn hat.

_You say "Hi" to your friends you ain't seen in a while  
Try and stay out of everybody's way_

"Lily!" he shouted, waving her down. "Over here!"

"Hi Sev." she smiled.

"Let's go, we're going to be late."

Lily and Severus began to make their way though the hordes of students.

"Just stick with me, so we don't get separated." he said, taking her hand and pushing ahead to make way for her,.

"Okay." She gave his hand a squeeze. "I'm so excited."

She didn't notice when his face flushed and he looked away pointedly.

_It's your freshman year and you're gonna be here  
For the next four years in this town_

"All together now, _Wingardium Leviosa_!"

The whole class bellowed together, but only two feathers rose into the air.

"Well done, Miss Evans, Mr Snape. 10 points to Gryffindor and Slytherin!"

Neither said anything, but Lily glowed with pride and Severus smiled a bit at her.

"Good job." he said.

"You too."

_Hoping one of those senior boys will wink at you and say  
"You know I haven't seen you around, before"_

"Hey Evans. Want to hang out sometime?" A slender, lanky looking James Potter strode in and put his arm around Lily's shoulder.

"Get lost, Potter." she threw his arm off and slapped his face. Not hard, but enough to make him laugh.

He gave his cheek a pretend rub, as if it stung. "Don't be such a sourpuss. You don't have to spend all your time with Snape."

"She said, _get lost_." Severus hissed from the doorway.

Potter and Black exchanged looks, and Black gave a barky laugh.

"Our pleasure." They tossed something at Severus before taking quick leave from the room.

"What the -" he began, but his voice was cut off, as the the unmistakable blue flash of a portkey exploded from the small paper box.

He turned up later, in the Shrieking Shack, which had (incidentally,) been filled with Cornish Pixies, to which James and Sirius swore they had no idea about.

_Cause when you're fifteen and somebody tells you they love you  
You're gonna believe them  
And when you're fifteen_

"I didn't do it Lily, I swear!" James said, pleading with Lily as he followed her into the common room.

She wouldn't hear a word.

"Don't call me that!"

"Evans then. I'm telling the truth, I didn't do it! Why don't you believe me?" his voice was frustrated.

Lily was mortified. "You have the nerve to ask that? Go to hell, Potter."

She shoved him out of the way, and headed into the girl's dormitories.

"There's always next year, mate." Sirius gave him a pat on the shoulder.

James scowled at him. "I know it was you, it's all your fault now Lily won't talk to me."

"She never did anyways, mate."

_Feeling like there nothing to figure out  
Well count to ten, take it in  
This is life before you know who you're gonna be  
Fifteen_

"Aren't you worried at all?" she exclaimed.

"It's no big deal, just wait until we have to take our O.W.L.s."

"It's not that hard to figure out what we need to do, it's the end of year exams, we can't just ... just ... not study! " she blurted.

"Wouldn't you rather spend time doing other things?"

"What do you suppose we do then?"

He didn't say anything, and when they split off to go to their common rooms, he bade her goodbye.

"I guess I'll see you later."

_You sit in class next to a redhead named Abigail  
And soon enough you're best friends  
Laughing at the other girls who think they're so cool  
We'll be out of here as soon as we can_

"Woah, watch it!" An older girl exclaimed as she and Lily collided, sending books and parchment flying everywhere.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going and-"

"Evans, right?" she said, holding out a hand to help her up. Lily took it, and brushed herself off.

"Y-yeah."

"My name's Molly Abigail Prewett."

"Why the middle name?"

"Because Molly is just so ... weird. I don't like people using it."

"Nice to meet you then, Abigail." Lily held out a hand.

Molly shook it.

_And then you're on your very first date and hes got a car  
And you're feeling like flying_

"...he's a bit obsessed, talking about their fashions."

"Oh. If he wants, I can get some books I have at home about fashion. They just sit around on shelves at home anyways."

"He'd love that. He thinks it would be brilliant to design a wizarding line of muggle clothes ..."

"Do you know why he's into fashion? A bit odd for him, isn't it?"

"You know how Malfoy is ..."

_And you're mommas waiting up and you think hes the one  
And you're dancing round your room when the night ends  
When the night ends_

"It was so romantic ... do you reckon he might propose to me?" Abigail went on, describing the entirety of the date in detail.

"Maybe, he loves you, I can tell."

Abigail hugged the pillow and began to dance around the room. "Do you really think so?"

_'Cause when you're fifteen and somebody tells you they love you  
You're gonna believe them  
When you're fifteen and your first kiss_

"Er, you look real nice Lily, I had a great time."

"Me too Michael, thanks a lot for the great date."

His hand was on the back of her waist, and he leaned in a bit towards her.

She closed her eyes and his lips were on hers in a brief, sweet kiss.

"Night Lily."

"See you tomorrow."

_Makes your head spin round but  
In your life you'll do things greater than dating the boy of the football team  
But I didn't know it at fifteen_

"Lily ..." Severus and Lily were standing outside the Gryffindor entrance, and he was pleading with her.

"No, Severus. I only came here because Mary told me you were going to sleep out here."

"I was. I would have."

"It's too late."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-" his voice was a pitiful moan.

"Didn't mean to call me a Mudblood? You call everyone of my birth that Severus, what makes me any different? You and your Death Eater friends Severus, Merlin you're only fifteen!"

"I ... I ... Lily ..."

She waited, she waited and she knew what he was thinking and would never say.

"Goodbye Severus." Lily stepped back inside and shut the door.

_When all you wanted was to be wanted  
Wish you could go back and tell yourself what you know now  
Back then I swore I was gonna marry him someday  
But I realized some bigger dreams of mine_

She was out with James, and she could feel those black eyes burning holes into her back as they left for Hogsmeade. She caught his eye as she left, and he had that same, smooth, emotionless mask on his face. James tugged her arm a bit and she snapped her head away. Today was not about Severus Snape. James wore a haughty smirk and shared a wink with Black as they went by.

It was cold out and she shuddered, rubbing her mits together in an attempt to keep warm.

"Are you cold?" he asked, and wrapped his arms around her, and there was a glow in his eyes.

"Y-yeah." she said, and smiled at him, feeling safe and cared for.

He smiled back.

_And Abigail gave everything she had to a boy  
Who changed his mind and we both cried_

"You what?" Lily said, in a hushed voice.

"I- we did it. I gave it to him and now I can't get it back and he- he just left! He doesn't want me anymore ... I can tell." Abigail sobbed, and Lily knew she could never understand what Abigail had gone through.

"You'll be ok."

_'Cause when you're fifteen and somebody tells you they love you  
You're gonna believe them  
And when you're fifteen, don't forget to look before you fall  
Ive found that time can heal most anything_

"So how was the date with Arthur?"

"It was wonderful, he's so nice and kind, and his eyes, Merlin ..." Abigail's eyes seemed a million miles away.

"Glad you like him." she replied, and they both laughed together.

_And you just might find who you're supposed to be  
I didn't know who I was supposed to be at fifteen_

It was the last day of their seventh year, and Lily could feel the tension in the Gryffindor Common Room. To leave Hogwarts, it seemed unimaginable, and she found herself immersed in memories of that first day ...

_Your very first day  
Take a deep breath girl  
Take a deep breath as you walk through those doors._

She walked through the doors, and the brilliant lights hit her eyes ...

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please review!


End file.
